marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Illuminati
Marvel's Illuminati, or simply, Illuminati, (formerly known as Illuminati: No Surrender) is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics team. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on The Marvel Network, sharing continuity with the television series in the network. The pilot, which was written and directed by Sam Riders, reached an audience of almost 16 million viewers. The first season premiered on October 6, 2018, and on the same day, the show was renewed for a second season. The second episode of the first season, Avengers Universe, partially served as the back-door pilot for its sister series, Marvel's Avengers Universe. On January 7, 2019, it was announced that the second season would premiere on October, 2019. Season Synopsis Season One ]]The season begins with Reed Richards and the rest of the Fantastic Four visiting another universe, only to be caught in a collision between two Earths. After his longtime friend and teammate dies, Reed returns to Manhattan and gathers the Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers, and Stephen Strange to form a team that will investigate the multiverse-spanning cataclysm. In the kingdom of Wakanda, T’Challa prepares himself for a war against the king of the All-Seas, the mutant Namor. His wife Ororo begins her search for the missing X-Men. Meanwhile, silent king of the floating city of New Attilan, Black Bolt, receives the blame for the disappearance of the mutants. In the mutant haven of Genosha, King Magneto, meets a man from the future who warns him that a great war between kings and queens is coming. Finally, in the vast reaches of space, an ancient evil rises. Cast Starring Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic * Chadwick Boseman as T’Challa/Black Panther * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Travis Fimmel as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt * Godfrey Gao as Namor * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Emily Blunt as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Deborah Ayorinde as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Paul Bettany as Vision * Ansel Elgort as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * with Ralph Fiennes as Max Eisenhardt/Magneto Recuring Cast * Rebecca Ferguson as Yabbat Ummon Turru/Black Swan * Katheryn Winnick as Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa * Benedict Wong as Wong * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Brandon Flynn as Billy Kaplan/Wiccan * Logan Lerman as Tommy Shepherd/Speed Production On September 7, 2017, Marvel Television announced the launching of its own streaming service, The Marvel Network. Two days later, The Marvel Television greenlit Marvel's Illuminati with a straight-to-series order. It is co-produced by Marvel Television and ABC Signature Studios. On January 16, 2017, Marvel.com announced that Robert Downey, Jr. and Chris Evans had been been cast as Tony Stark/Iron Man and Steve Rogers/Captain America, respectively. The rest of the regular casts were announced over the next two days, including John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic, Chadwick Boseman as T’Challa/Black Panther, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Travis Fimmel as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt, Godfrey Gao as Namor, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, and Ralph Fiennes as Max Eisenhardt/Magneto. Sam Riders served as main writer and showrunner for the first season. He co-wrote seven out of ten episodes. The remaining three episodes were written by Jameson Reyes, August Marsh, and Mickey Berdin. Walton Graves, Jonathan Linen, Teresa Carlson, Peterson Tanjay each directed two episodes. Two further episodes were directed by Sam Riders. The production of the series started in February 2018 in Atlanta, under the working title "No Surrender". The working title was initially used in the first title of the series, "Illuminati: No Surrender". The title, however, was changed to simply "Illuminati" with the Marvel prefix. The budget for the first season of the series was reported to be around $55 million. The production wrapped up on June 24, 2018. Videos Behind the Scenes Category:Television series by The Marvel Network Category:Realities Category:TV Series